


Motion

by cadkitten



Category: The Underneath (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Explicit Language, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best way to use a new toy is to share it with your lover... and have your band mate help you set up your devious plan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequel to "My Little Blue Friend".  
> Song: "열정 - Passion" by SE7EN and "Clowd" by Anny's LTD

Ryo's eyes followed Taka as he headed toward the bathroom. A slight smirk found its way onto his lips as he pushed himself off the bed to follow. He stopped beside the dresser and quickly dug around in his bag, finding everything he needed for Masato's plan to be successful.

He'd promised the other man to help the night before. Granted, he'd been slightly inebriated at the time, but that didn't change the fact that he was, and always had been, more than curious about his friends' relationship.

Taka's voice echoed off the walls of their shared hotel room and Ryo had to stifle a laugh.

"What the fuck?!"

The bassist's eyes sparkled as he gently toed the door to the bathroom open and slipped inside. As he'd expected, Taka was far too busy to notice him. So Ryo took the time to look over the scene he'd helped set up prior to going to sit innocently on the bed and wait for Taka to come in.

Masato stood pressed against the cool tile wall of the shower, his body devoid of any clothing. Each wrist was carefully bound to the wall above his head by waterproof suction-cup bondage straps. His legs were spread and his ankles were bound just as securely as his wrists, keeping him firmly in place.

The blonde's eyes flicked briefly to Ryo and a slight smile curved his lips as he returned his gaze to his lover. "Taka... baby-"

Taka cut him off, his voice sounding slightly choked; definitely not a normal occurrence for their vocalist. "Don't 'Taka, baby', me! What the hell are you doing naked in here?! Much less tied up like that?" He stepped into the shower and reached for the other man's wrists.

"Taka, wait. I did this on purpose." Masato's voice sounded so desperate and pleading to Ryo's ears.

"You... on purpose?"

"Yes...." The guitarist lowered his eyes to the floor, a deep blush finding its way onto his cheeks. "I just thought..." he shook his head, "never mind."

Taka's hand settled over Masato's wrist as he studied the other man carefully. "Thought what?"

At Masato's silence, Ryo took it to be his cue to speak up. "I think what he's trying to say is that he wants you so bad he's willing to go to the most desperate of measures to get you."

Taka spun around, backing up against Masato and covering his naked form with his own body, his hands landing protectively on the other's hips. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Ryo ducked his head and gave a small bow of apology. "I was asked to help."

"Huh?" The dumbstruck look on Taka's face would have been considered comical under any other circumstance, but Ryo didn't even crack a smile.

The bassist sighed softly as he shook his head. "I, um... Masato asked me to help him with this last night, so here I am... helping... or rather, trying to. You're not exactly providing the expected reaction."

"And what exactly was the _expected_ reaction?"

Masato finally found his voice again and managed to choke out his reply from behind his lover. "You were supposed to be all over me by now."

If Ryo wasn't mistaken, he heard a distinct note of sadness in the guitarist's voice. He shot a pleading look at Taka. "Come on... seriously, you know how much he loves you. And ever since we got here, you've been acting like he's nothing but a band mate. It's fucking crushing him, Taka! He just wants your attention, even if only for one damn night. Can't you grant him that?"

Taka floundered for an answer, finally just sighing and rubbing his temple in defeat. "I... how do you even know about us?"

"I told him..." Masato's voice sounded meek and almost terrified.

"Don't be mad at him. I kind of knew anyway. And besides, it's not like I have a problem with it!"

Taka shook his head. "Eleven years we've kept this all a secret and what... you," he pinched Masato's side, earning a squeak from the blonde, "get drunk one night and let it all out? Who else knows?"

"Just me." Ryo crossed his arms over his chest, not really caring that he was now displaying the double-ended dildo he'd been holding behind his back the entire time right in Taka's line of sight.

The vocalist's gaze fell on the toy and he arched an eyebrow as he gestured at it. "What's that supposed to be for?"

"You and him."

"So you're holding it... why?"

Ryo bit his lip and seemed to deflate a little. "Um... because I, uh... oh fucking hell, I wanted to watch." He shot an irritated look at the other man as he stalked over to him and shoved the toy at the vocalist's chest. He pointed at the sink. "The lube's over there. I'll just let myself out."

He got to the door and paused, glancing back at Masato. The guitarist's eyes were apologetic. "I'm going to move to your room tonight, okay?"

Masato nodded and Ryo pulled the door open, stepping outside and quickly gathering up his belongings, stuffing them into his bag and making sure to leave Masato's clothing on the edge of the dresser. He shouldered his bag and rifled through Masato's pockets to find the keycard to the other man's room.

Just as his fingers closed around it, a strong hand covered his. "I have no idea what the thrill of all of this is for him, but he's not just desperate to be with me. It seems that a good chunk of this whole plan was uh... just to get you to watch."

Ryo lifted his head, looking Taka directly in the eyes as he shrugged. "Does it even matter what he wants? I mean, you won't even hug him, much less fuck him. How he ever expected you to go for this is beyond me. Obviously you're not even comfortable that you're in a relationship with him yet." The bassist snorted as he shook Taka's hand off of his own. "One would think eleven fucking years would be enough for you to at least be able to let your close friends and band mates know, but it wasn't, was it? He had to get drunk and tell me rather than you coming right out and saying it. And then he was terrified you'd be pissed at him. And you are, aren't you?"

Taka met Ryo's hard gaze with his own. "Don't pretend to understand what's been going on with us. You have no right to think you know shit about our relationship or why we haven't said anything about it."

"I'm not fucking pretending, Taka!" Ryo shoved his bag back on the dresser and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the other man. "Your lover in there," he jabbed a finger toward the bathroom, "was so damn upset he drank himself into a stupor and ended up crying in my arms all fucking night! I meant it when I said this was crushing him!"

The vocalist's eyes widened and then he looked away, instantly seeming a lot less scary than he had a moment before. "I... what'd he say?" His voice was quiet enough that there was no way Masato could hear him any longer.

Ryo shook his head. "Why don't you clean up your own mess rather than asking me what's wrong?"

Taka thrust one hand into his hair and let out an exasperated sigh. "He won't tell me if anything's wrong. He normally wouldn't tell anyone, but I guess the alcohol loosened his lips. Please, Ryo..."

Ryo bit his lip, deliberating his options and then stood up as straight as he could and grinned. "I'll tell you... on one condition."

"Which is?"

"That you let his elaborate plan actually play out tonight."

Taka blushed and immediately focused on the painting on the other side of the room. "I... we... ugh."

"Hey... I know it seems odd, but it's what he wants and he went to all the trouble to set it all up to be perfect. Mr. Innocent in there went and bought all that stuff _by himself_ and then asked me to help put the plan in motion. The least you can do is help it be a success... unless, of course, you enjoy not having sex ever again because he feels like you don't want him. I mean, I'm sure there are plenty of fans out there that'd help him out with his needs in a heartbeat. Would you rather it be them than you?"

Taka's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No!"

"Well... deal or no deal?" Ryo smirked as he leaned back against the dresser.

"Deal."

"He said he feels like you must have fallen out of love with him. We come over here and the most you say to him is stuff about the band or the plans for the next meet and greet we're doing. You haven't told him a single thing about how much you care, not even in private, since we've gotten here. You give him the cold shoulder when he so much as looks at you for more than a few seconds. You wouldn't even go to dinner with him the other night, even though he swore to you he wouldn't do anything 'wrong'. He was so fucking upset, Taka! I have _never_ seen him like that, not in all these years. You know as well as I do that he doesn't drink more than a single glass of something in a sitting. But he was completely fucked up the other night. He _reeked_ of booze. I ended up holding him the rest of the night while he cried on my shoulder. That's not supposed to be my damn job! I'm being more of a boyfriend to him than you are at this point, and really, that's just sad."

Ryo couldn't have described the look on Taka's face if he'd tried. The other man looked mortified, crushed even.

Taka ran a hand over his eyes and then let it fall. "I... I don't even have a good excuse. I was only trying to make sure no one here got the wr-... right idea about us. I was told by management that if anyone even so much as suspected my sexuality - they don't know about me and Masato - that our attempt to start up over here would completely fail. How am I supposed to keep a relationship the same _and_ act like I want to bone every woman I see? I don't even want to think about being with a woman, much less have to act like I want to be!"

Ryo shook his head and reached out to pat Taka's arm. "That's harsh. I didn't know they said that and I don't think Masato knows either. If he did, he'd understand why you're acting like you are." He pushed away from the dresser and took Taka's wrist, pulling him back into the bathroom.

Masato was sitting the tub, his knees against his chest and his face buried in his knees.

The bassist tugged Taka over and knelt in front of Masato with him, reaching out and gently stroking the other's blonde hair. "Hey..."

Immediately Masato looked up. His eyes were slightly red and his cheeks were tear-stained. "Ryo..."

Ryo nodded. "Yup. I think Taka has something to clear up with you. I'm leaving it up to you if I go or not."

Masato's hand clamped around Ryo's wrist and he looked slightly freaked out. "Don't go..."

Ryo nodded as he pushed himself up and slipped into the tub next to the guitarist, wrapping his arm around the other's shoulders and pulling him close. His eyes met Taka's and he smiled softly. "Go for it."

Taka reached out and took Masato's free hand in his own. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, love. I... I don't think it's a valid excuse, but management told me I wasn't allowed to act... like myself. They told me if I came across as liking men, that we'd never make it over here. Basically, I was told to drool over every girl possible and that if I so much as looked at a guy the 'wrong' way, I'd be in deep shit. I thought they'd have told everyone, but I guess they decided to keep the conversation between me and them." He sighed as he rubbed small circles on the back of Masato's hand. "You have no idea how hard it's been for me to push you away. And that was with me thinking you _knew_ why I was doing it! If I'd known you didn't have a clue, I never would have done what I have without telling you why! Please... believe me."

Masato slowly leaned away from Ryo and held out his arms. "I didn't know... I should be sorry. I could have gotten us in trouble going to the stores I did. I-"

"Hush." Taka leaned into the tub and pulled the blonde into his arms. "It's fine. I think we'd have all known by now if something was wrong with that. Besides, management doesn't even know we're together or that you're anything but straight. They only know about me." Taka shifted slightly and leaned back just enough to find Masato's lips with his own.

Masato immediately tensed and then pushed Taka away. "Don't! You'll get in trouble!"

Taka groaned softly. "I can't win... Ryo?"

"He owes me this for getting things straightened out between you two. Your plan has to go through. Just don't be loud and I'll say I picked up some chick and fucked her brains out if someone hears us." Ryo shrugged and then elbowed Masato in the ribs lightly. "Besides, you owe me, too! You think I can get the image of you butt-ass naked and tied up out of my mind without seeing this through?"

Masato chuckled softly. "You pervert!"

"Hey, in my defense, you knew that before you enlisted my help! Now get it on with him or I don't guarantee I won't start things over here by myself."

Taka carefully studied Masato for a moment and then let out something close to a growl. "I don't think either of us would mind if you did."

"Well, fuck then, if it'll get you guys moving faster!" He stood up and undid his pants, shoving them down his hips and letting them pool in the bottom of the tub around his ankles. The bassist's fingers skimmed over his own flesh as he pulled his shirt over his head. He worked his shoes off his feet and pushed the mess of clothing away, now standing in front of them naked as the day he was born... and fully aroused.

Masato was staring at him wide-eyed and Taka simply reached out to slide his hand over the bassist's length, gripping the base of his cock and jerking firmly a few times, drawing a deep moan from the other man before letting go. The vocalist crushed his lips against Masato's as he began tugging at his own clothing, desperately trying to remove it.

Ryo slipped out of the tub and knelt behind Taka, helping him untangle himself from his pants and boxers. He let his fingers linger longer than necessary with each item of clothing, applying firm but gentle pressure as he slid each garment off the other man. Once he had him fully unclothed, he couldn't resist returning the favor Taka had provided him a few moments before and he reached around, skimming his fingers over Taka's toned abdomen until he met the head of the other's erection. He slid his fingertips over the rigid flesh, tracing the prominent veins lightly until he reached the base, where he gripped Taka's length tightly in his hand and began jerking him off.

Taka pulled away from Masato and leaned back against Ryo's chest as he let out a low moan.

Masato's eyes glittered as he stood up and managed to reattach his ankle cuffs to the wall. He reached above his head and placed one wrist into the silver binding, fastening the Velcro securely. He lifted the other arm up and placed it in the proper position, waiting patiently on the two men below him to remember he existed. After all, it had been well over eleven years since Taka had known any touch but Masato's and his own, so he couldn't blame the other for soaking it up the way he was.

Ryo noticed Masato had moved first and just grinned up at him as he pulled Taka further back against him, putting the vocalist on display for the blonde as he touched him. He slid one finger into his mouth and sucked on it, his eyes locked on Masato's. The question of if it was okay passed silently between them and permission was granted in the small grin that found its way onto the guitarist's face.

Ryo's lips found Taka's neck as he slid his hand down between the other's ass cheeks and gently probed at his entrance with one slick finger.

Taka's eyes snapped open, but he didn't say anything to stop the other. His breathing increased rapidly and he found himself pressing back against Ryo's finger, trying to get it inside him.

The bassist sucked hard on Taka's collarbone as he pushed the digit past the tight ring of muscle. Taka let out a strangled sound and his cock jumped slightly in Ryo's hand. Ryo continued the triple assault, fucking him with his finger as he increased the movement of his hand over Taka's cock. He moved to licking the other, not wanting to mark him too badly. His own cock throbbed for attention and all he could think about was taking the vocalist right there. How his dick would feel buried deep inside the other man, inside the tight clenching passage his finger currently invaded.

"F-fuck!" Taka's entire body tensed and then he moaned loudly. He pushed himself away from Ryo and grabbed the side of the tub for leverage as he began to fuck himself on the other man's finger.

Ryo just sat there, holding both hands still, letting Taka fuck his finger and push his cock in and out of his hand. His eyes moved back to Masato.

The blonde looked like he was going to rip himself free of his restraints at any moment. Lust was written clearly across his features and Ryo almost felt bad about letting Taka continue to do this when it wasn't Masato's hands providing it. But then he remembered why he was doing what he was and he grinned instead, moving to press himself against Taka, forcing him to pause in his movements. "I have something better for you, stay there."

He pulled his finger free from the other man and quickly retrieved the double-ended dildo and lubricant from the counter. The bassist knelt back down behind Taka and lubed up the dildo and two of his own fingers. He placed the dildo between his thighs and held it there as he pushed his slick fingers into Taka's passage.

Taka pushed back, moaning as he fucked himself greedily on the provided fingers. It'd been so long since he'd been the one being fucked that it didn't matter who or what it was doing the fucking, he just wanted more of it.

Ryo pulled his fingers from the other and pressed one hand against Taka's back to still him as he pressed one end of the dildo against the other's entrance. He pushed it in slowly, inch by agonizing inch, until half of it was seated inside of the vocalist.

He stood, leaving the object inside Taka as he moved around him and stepped into the tub where he took Masato's free hand and quickly bound it to the wall as well. He slid his clean hand down Masato's body, lovingly touching every inch he could as he sank to his knees in front of the other man. He met the guitarist's eyes as he pressed his still slick finger against Masato's entrance. As he slid it in he leaned forward and took Masato's cock into his mouth, sucking and licking at it.

Masato gasped and mumbled Ryo's name, sounding breathless and slightly confused. Ryo could understand where the confusion was coming from, since this wasn't at all part of their plan. But he had wanted the other for so long that he knew he had to at least try to do this, no matter the cost. He couldn't get rid of the need he had harbored for years and his only hope was that actually having him would satisfy that urge.

He let Masato's cock slip free of his mouth and flicked his tongue across the head as he pushed a second finger into the guitarist and began fucking him hard.

Masato let out a cry as Ryo hit his prostate. His legs trembled and gave out, but the restraints on his wrists kept him upright as Ryo continued to pound his fingers into him, striking the bundle of nerves repeatedly. The bassist's mouth enveloped him again, sucking in just the right way and he could feel his orgasm rushing up on him. It'd been forever since he'd been sucked off and that had always been his weakness - the only way to bring him off so fast his head would spin. And it was as though Ryo knew his every secret, his every desire and was using them all at once.

Taka moaned lewdly from the floor and that was all Masato could take. He gasped softly, his eyelids fluttering closed and a blissful expression taking over his face as he spilled himself in Ryo's mouth.

Ryo purposely let Masato's cum flood his mouth as he swirled his tongue around his cock, his finger still fucking the other, but gently now instead of as hard as he had been. A moan escaped his own mouth as he swallowed around the other man, letting him feel that he was keeping what he'd been given. His own length throbbed with neglected need, but he ignored it as he pulled away and stood up. He freed Masato from the Velcro cuffs and helped him from the tub and onto the floor behind Taka, facing away from the other man.

He quickly lubed the other end of the dildo, fucking Taka with it a few times before pushing it back in deep and taking Masato's hips, pulling him backwards. The head of the dildo slipped past Masato's entrance easily and Ryo pulled the blonde further back until he was fully impaled on it.

Ryo slipped his hand in between them and held tightly onto the center of the dildo. A smile crept onto his face as slid his free hand up Taka's back. "Fuck yourself, Taka. Now Masato can feel it, too."

Taka renewed his grip on the side of the tub and started up a steady rhythm, impaling himself on the dildo and then pulling himself away from it. Every movement he made brought a new sound from his lips and from his lover behind him. He slipped one hand off the tub and snaked it down between his legs, finding his arousal and tugging urgently on it.

Ryo let Taka find his pleasure for a few moments and then moved his hand from the vocalist's back, down his side and between the other man's legs. He pushed Taka's hand away and replaced it with his own, enjoying the feel of having a cock in his hand that wasn't his own.

Masato began to move, fucking the dildo hard, effectively shoving it into Taka harder than the other had been able to manage by himself. It was all Taka could take as it hit him in just the right way with every backwards thrust his lover made and he came hard, his cry echoing off the tile walls as he poured himself out over Ryo's hand. The vocalist collapsed against the edge of the bathtub, gasping for air.

Ryo gently pushed Masato further forward and pulled the dildo from Taka, making sure to keep it inside the guitarist the entire time. Masato let out a soft whimper at the loss of contact with his lover, but Ryo quickly slipped behind him, pressing himself against the blonde's back as he began to fuck him hard with the rubber cock.

The guitarist began to move again, his desperation showing in the way he frantically thrust back each time Ryo pushed the dildo into him. Ryo felt Taka move behind him and then the other's breath was warm against his ear.

"You want him... don't you?"

Ryo shut his eyes for a moment, but kept his movements steady, trying not to give away just how much his heart pounded at the prospect of being found out. He wasn't going to deny the truth, but hell if he was going to confirm it either. He just continued moving the dildo for Masato, his eyes now focused on the wall a few feet away, rather than the man under him. It hurt to not watch what he was doing to the other, but maybe that was what had caused Taka to figure him out, so not looking could reverse that. He knew it was too little, too late, but he hoped if he played out the unaffected helper boy role well enough, then maybe Taka would drop it.

He couldn't have been more wrong, though, because to Taka, Ryo's instant reaction of feigned uncaring was a sure sign he had hit the nail on the head. He had one secret up his sleeve though; one he never thought he'd have reason to use. But now the chance presented itself and really he owed his lover big time for screwing up so much. He stood up and quickly went to the bedroom, finding his bag and digging through it until he found two condoms. He kept them from view as he re-entered the bathroom and returned to his previous position behind Ryo.

The bassist was still staring at the wall, but the look on his face was almost pained - and Taka didn't miss that fact. He ripped open one packet as quietly as possible and then pressed his body against Ryo's, slipping both hands around the other man and fondling his chest, abdomen, and finally his cock; stroking him languidly as he nipped lightly at his shoulder. "I'm not blind..." he whispered the words against the other's skin, barely making them loud enough to hear. He steadied Ryo's cock with one hand and rolled on the condom with the other.

Ryo's movements instantly stopped, along with his breathing. Masato whimpered in front of him, but he couldn't even focus on that, only on the fact that Taka had just put a condom on him... but why? He shook his head slightly and managed to choke out the question, "Why?"

Taka let out a soft chuckle as his hand closed around the free end of the dildo and he pulled it from his lover. The object slipped easily from Ryo's hand and Taka set it aside, pulling Ryo back flush against him and then murmuring Masato's name to get his attention. When Masato turned his head, Taka met his eyes full on. "Wouldn't you rather have a real cock in you, baby?"

A soft moan left Masato's lips and he nodded.

"Poor Ryo here hasn't gotten off yet...." He didn't come right out and say what he was thinking, but the indication was crystal clear and Masato didn't miss a beat, quickly readjusting himself.

The blonde pushed his ass further in the air, resting his forearms on the floor. "Do it."

When Ryo didn't move, Taka gently pushed him forward. "Go on... he wants you too, you know."

"But-"

"Nope, no buts. Just do it. Fuck him until you're sated."

That was all Ryo needed. He moved directly behind Masato and pressed his cock to the other man's ass, pushing his way in with a single thrust. Masato moaned beneath him and he mirrored the sound, unable to hold back. He'd never felt something so tight in his entire life and that was after he'd already fucked Masato with a dildo for quite some time. He couldn't help but think of just how tight the other would have been if he'd been permitted entrance before the toy.

Pleasure coursed through his body as he pushed himself in and out of Masato's tight ass, watching his dick disappear and then reappear each time. Being with a girl had never turned him on this much and that thought alone drove him to speed up. His fingers gripped Masato's hips tightly as he redoubled his efforts, gasps and moans falling freely from his lips.

"Cum for him, Masato... let him feel you like that." Taka's voice was like silk, sliding delicately over them with his request.

It was as though the guitarist was able to release on command, because in the next moment, his voice echoed in the small room as he came hard, his release splattering across the tile beneath him as his body spasmed around Ryo's cock.

Ryo's voice mixed with Masato's, his short wanton cries filling the room as he pounded into the other, wanting release, but at the same time, wanting to prolong it as long as he could.

Taka's hands pressed Ryo against Masato, stilling him and holding him still as he pushed two well-lubed fingers into the bassist. He twisted his wrist and then curved his fingers, finding and hitting Ryo's prostate on the first try. Ryo gasped, his body tensing and his cock jerking in response. Taka fucked Ryo with his fingers for a moment before pulling them out and then straddling the other's legs, pushing his own cock against Ryo's entrance as his mouth found the bassist's neck.

He didn't ask, just pushed himself into the other man, filling him beyond belief. Ryo felt stretched to his limits. Pain and pleasure mingled as Taka pulled back and then took his hips, pulling the bassist back onto his cock and at the same time, pulling him from Masato. Just the tip of his length remained in the blonde and he watched as he was pushed forward by Taka, his cock re-entering Masato. Together they set up a steady pace, Taka's cock pulling from him and then thrusting back in as his own dick disappeared into Masato's willing body.

Soon enough, he couldn't take it anymore and he came, crying out both of his lovers' names as he released, his cock buried deep inside of Masato's body as he did. The blonde shuddered beneath him and grabbed Ryo's hand from his hip, dragging it to his cock and getting himself off just moments later.

Ryo didn't have long to marvel at the amount of times Masato could cum in one round as Taka fucked him mercilessly from behind, seeking his own release and finding it quickly. The feeling of the other man's cock twitching inside of him, his hot cum filling the end of the condom and warming his already overheated body was just enough to shove Ryo over the edge a second time, his secondary release coming in quick succession to his first and leaving him breathless and shaking. He'd never cum twice in a row, he'd never even thought it possible for a man, but here he was, his cum spilling into Masato once more, as he still hadn't pulled out.

Masato moaned Ryo's name as he slid fully down onto the floor, taking both men with him as they'd been relying on him for part of their support. Ryo rolled off to the side and Taka followed, his arms wrapped around the other man's waist. Masato turned and slid his arms around Ryo, resting one hand on Taka's hip.

There was so much Ryo wanted to talk about, but he couldn't manage to get even a single word past his lips. Really, he knew this wouldn't be forever, that it was just this one night. But deep inside, he wanted so much more than that... he never wanted the feeling he had inside to end. As he closed his eyes, he let himself believe, for the moment, that he could have everything... that he _had_ everything.

**The End**  



End file.
